gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Anvil Gate
The Battle for Anvil Gate was a significant battle between the COG, the Locust Horde and the Lambent, 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. Although the battle was relatively short, it was one of the larger conflicts in the closing days of the Lambent Pandemic. Order of Battle Prelude After Delta-One hijacked a Gas Barge from the Deadlands, they rescued Dizzy from an ammo depot where he was scavenging for ammo and supplies for the fort. After battling the Queen’s Guards at the ammo depot and shooting three hostile Gas Barges and several Reavers down, Delta-One and Dizzy left the depot on their Gas Barge. Flying toward the fort, they spotted a massive force of Savage Locust heading toward the fort. While trying to contact Colonel Victor Hoffman via radio, Queen Myrrah and her Tempest attacked them and shot them down, causing them to crash outside the fort. Several Gears from Anvil Gate led by Hoffman surrounded the crashed barge only to find out that Marcus Fenix and his Gears were in the Barge. Hoffman was surprised to see that Marcus was alive. He took Delta back to the fort to prepare for the upcoming attack. Defending the Gates With Bernadette taking command, Hoffman along with Delta-One and several Gears took defensive positions on the front gate. A large force of Savage Grenadiers assaulted the fort with the Reavers providing air support. Delta-One was able to hold the front gate from the overwhelming attack until a Siegebeast was used to destroy the front gate. With an open way into the fort, the Bloodmounts poured into the fort where several Gears along with Delta-One took positions on the catwalk, raining fire down on the Savage Locust below. The Gears used a propane trap that was over the second courtyard and detonated it over the Drones below. But, another wave of Savage Locust attacked the fort and the Maulers and Grinders entered the courtyard. The Maulers used their shields as cover while the Grinders covered them. They eventually breached the second gate, forcing Delta-One and the rest of the garrison to retreat to the garage to hold their position for a final assault. A massive wave of Savage Drones poured into the third courtyard with numerous Boomers blasting the final set of doors open, allowing the Locust to successfully breach the fort. Colonel Hoffman ordered “final resort” to be used. It was a massive Imulsion tank which was dropped onto the courtyard. After it was dropped, Hoffman ordered all of his Gears to open fire on the tank. The Imulsion tank exploded, killing any Locust caught outside. Once all of the remaining Locust were killed, Bernadette ordered the fire teams to put the flames out before they destroyed the fort. After regrouping from the Savage assault, Marcus asked Hoffman if he still had A2897. Hoffman said that he still had the disk, but never opened it. Marcus told him that he had the key and Chairman Prescott gave him the key and was dead. Delta Squad now had the tools that they needed to find Azura. Bernie barged into the room, telling them that a group of Gears led by Sam and Anya were trapped outside the walls of Anvil Gate by the Savage Locust. Lambent Attack A truck was sent to extract Sam and Anya while the others provided firing support from the fortress walls. A Savage Boomer launched a Digger at the truck, killing the driver and flipping the truck over. The remaining Locust stragglers were killed after a brief fight, though on the way back, several Lambent Stalks began emerging from the ground and depositing the Lambent forces both in and outside the fortress. As a fourth Stalk emerged, Cole immediately noticed that something was wrong as a Lambent Berserker emerged from the Stalk and immediately killed the two Gears before flipping a car at the others outside. Marcus immediately ordered Baird to fire the Hammer of Dawn and the group outside barely managed to get into the fort. Any remaining Locust and lesser Lambent forms outside the fort were killed by the Hammer of Dawn strike. Marcus, believing that the Lambent Berserker was dead attempted to return everyone back to their normal duties just as the gates began banging again. The Lambent Berserker soon jumped over the gate, revealing itself to be still alive. Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird fought the Berserker while the rest retreated. They managed to exploit the Berserker's weakness as her chest opened to reveal an Imulsion-infested heart and killed her before she could cause further damage. Aftermath Having secured the fort, Delta and Colonel Hoffman gathered together to finally decrypt A2897 and find out about Azura. Getting what they needed from the disk, Delta splits up with the half heading to the Endeavor Naval Shipyard to get a submarine while the other half headed to Halvo Bay to get a ship and reinforcements for an attack on the island. Even though Delta offers them to come, Colonel Hoffman and Bernie chose to remain behind and defend Anvil Gate from any further threats, stating that while Delta is fighting on Azura, they will protect the fort from any further attacks. The fort comes under attack again and is nearly overrun. However, Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon activated, killing all hostile forces and saving Anvil Gate. Behind the scenes *Though at the E3 2010 demo the battle seems to be during the day, the actual battle occurs during the night and with some changes. *This is the first and only time that the COG has faced a Lambent Berserker. *During the battle, both the Savage Locust and the Queen's Guard are seen cooperating to breach the defenses of the fort, though this was most likely due to Myrrah returning to the Deadlands to instill hope back to the Savage Locust. *In the ending credits of Gears of War 3, the fort is under attack by the Lambent forces, though in Gears of War 4, the fort is under attack by the Locust forces when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon went off. Category:Articles needing citations Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events